Guide:Win CTF in Junk Flea
You join a normal game of CTF (Capture the Flag) in Junk Flea, and you feel totally stupified that you lost 0-7. You keep doing this 24/7 but you still lose. You wonder why you keep on losing. Is it because of noobs in your team, the other team hacks, or they are professionals? Well, read on. Trust me. Main Your Team Nobody is considered a noob (unless they start crying after you or other people kill them). Everyone has their own playing way(s). Tell them you know a way of victory. If they listen to your plan, it's good they co-op with you. If they refuse, let your team lose. So they will re-decide. The Weapons Seriously, it doen't really matter, as long you have something stronger than the M16A3. If you really want to know what to use, shotguns such as the M4 Super 90, SMGs with high ammunition (PP-19), MGs with high portability (for a MG) and high damage ARs like SCAR-L are good. The Strategy This strategy can only work with 7-8 people on your team. Squad Formation It's really stupid to go on alone to get the flag. Someone has to be the flag taker. This is what I perfer: *4 man team (including the flag taker) to get the flag. TEAM A *2/3 man team team as the line of defense to defend the flag. The will also substitute the flag taker if he/she has low health. The member of this group will score for him/her. TEAM B *1/2 man team to chase the person who has your flag ( These/this men/man should hide somewhere to get ready to pounce on the flag taker and get the flag to proceed if your flag taker is down). TEAM C Team A Objective The 4 man group will have to travel towards the flag. Three men have to surround the flag taker (so meaning that the three guys are like a human shield to your flag taker). Proceed on. Guard the flag taker because he is the one with the flag. Get back to base and then score. If the flag taker's health is like 30-1, drop the flag to a member of your team. - "Men it's time for you to get the flag of our enemies. We will bowl over any enemies in our way and nothing can stand in your way if you all try." - Sergeant - Team B Objective The 3 man army will be the main line of defense. They will guard your flag on anyone who dares get in their way. But these people have to keep a sharp eye on anyone that spams nades for kills. They can also track and hunt down enemies' flag taker and get it back. But that is for Team C. Team B should just guard. - "Guys, you heard General. We will strike down any hostile who touches our soil without permission. First, we will shoot them them without every single bullet. The we use our hands to squeeze them to DEATH!!!!" - Corporal - Team C Objective Their main objective is to hunt down the enemies' flag taker who has your flag. That is basically it for these guys. ---- —Negabandit86 (The Newbie) 23:09, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Category:Walkthroughs Category:Guides